Stockholm Syndrom
by Candy-M-Winchester
Summary: L'histoire tend à suivre la trame principale de la série. Cependant, ma fiction suit l'histoire de trois OC. :D J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Le rating est M car il peut y avoir de la violence et disons le franchement quelques scènes de sexe... Espérons que ma fiction vous plaiiiise :3 3 OC Jill Redfield, Lyra Wesker et Abby Stenson
1. Chapter 1

Révolution.

Je vous présente donc ma première fiction sur Revolution. Les personnages sont évidemment pas à moi. Excepté Silver (Jill Redfield), Abbygail Guarnere (la rousse) et Lyra Wesker. J'espère que ma fiction trouvera grâce à vos yeux ! ) N'hésitez pas à laisser quelques reviews !

: D

Chapitre 1 : Schweppes !

En arrivant à Chicago, elles n'auraient jamais pensé qu'elles parviendraient à trouver celui qu'elles cherchaient. Elles n'avaient été informées que de son nom. Ni description physique, ni information sur son histoire ne leur avaient été communiquées. D'ailleurs, elles ne se connaissaient même pas. Elles n'avaient qu'un seul et unique point commun : leur objectif. Il s'appelait Miles Matheson. L'une voulait le tuer, l'autres cherchait de l'aide. C'est ainsi qu'elles arrivèrent dans l'auberge miteuse qui siégeait à Chicago.

D'un pas décidé, elle ouvrît la porte du bar et entra. Il y avait peu de monde. En même temps, peu de gens s'amusaient à traîner dans des bars depuis le black-out. Elle se tenait loin de tous les endroits qui pouvaient abriter un groupe de personnes plus nombreuses que deux. Enfin… Sauf la milice. Mais la milice ne ressemblait pas aux groupes d'individus idiots et faibles qui venaient se saouler dans des bars miteux. Voilà l'une des raisons de son engagement aveugle envers la République de Monroe. Elle y repensait en regardant les visages livides et malades des alcooliques. Elle eût un léger pincement au cœur mais le balaya en avançant vers le comptoir. D'un air las, elle s'assît sur un tabouret et entama la conversation.  
« Bonjour, dit-elle d'un air détaché. Je cherche quelque chose. »  
Le barman se retourna en essuyant un verre.  
« Alors je peux peut-être vous aider, répondit-il. Que cherchez-vous ?  
- Un homme, il répond au nom de Miles Matheson. » Informa la rousse.  
A ces mots, le brun posa le verre. La rousse l'observa longuement, bizarrement, elle le trouvait familier.  
« 'Connais pas, répondit-il.  
- Bon… Il vous reste du soda ? Je n'en ai jamais goûté. » Demandait-elle en jouant avec une pièce en argent.  
Le barman la regardait avec surprise. Elle n'avait jamais bu de soda. Ce n'est pas que le soda était la boisson de référence mais quand même, du soda. C'est vrai que depuis le black-out, il était difficile d'en trouver. Après quelques secondes d'observations, il se baissa et attrapa une bouteille de « Schweppes ». Il en versa dans le verre qu'il venait d'essuyer. La boisson dégageait une odeur d'agrumes.  
« Je vous aurais bien proposé des glaçons mais ça fait 15 ans qu'on en a plus en stock. » plaisanta-t-il en lui tendant le verre.  
Alors qu'il voulût poser le verre, il vit un Magnum posé sur le comptoir. Le canon était présomptueusement pointé dans sa direction. Il regarda sa cliente avec un air ennuyé.  
« Sérieux ? » S'enquit-il dans un élan de lassitude.  
La rousse tira le chien du magnum.  
« Où est Miles Matheson ? C'est tout ce que je souhaite savoir. » Insista-t-elle.  
Leur conversation n'avait même pas attiré l'attention du bar. Mais elle avait intrigué une personne. Le barman regarda le verre qu'il tenait en main comme son unique échappatoire. La jeune femme se redressa sa main, ce qui dévoila un « M » marqué au fer rouge.  
« La milice, hein ? » demanda l'homme intrigué.  
La rousse étouffa un grognement pour masquer sa frustration. Elle leva son bras en descendant du tabouret, visant le front du barman. Elle répéta sa question, impatiente. Instinctivement, elle avait compris qu'il se tenait en face d'elle. Miles Matheson tentait de se faire oublier apparemment. Elle attendait seulement qu'il ouvre la bouche pour voir s'il allait se rendre de lui-même ou s'il était trop lâche comme on lui avait décrit.  
« Il est devant toi, pauvre idiote ! » entendit-elle dans son dos.  
Elle se retourna avec rage, s'apprêtant à frapper mais elle reçût un coup de genou dans le ventre ?  
« Silver ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Elle est de la milice ! » S'exclama Matheson.

La jeune soldate se redressa et donna un violent coup de poing à la dénommée Silver. La brune recula sous le choc et se tint la joue.  
« Salope ! » grogna la rousse en pointant son flingue vers elle.

Silver se redressa en essuyant ses lèvres légèrement rouges. La milicienne la regarda, méprisante. Elle ne savait pas qui était cette brunasse mais… Elle la haïssait déjà. Elle voulut appuyer sur la gâchette mais Miles l'intercepta. Lorsqu'elle se retourna face à lui, elle reçut le verre de Schweppes en pleine figure. Là, elle apprit quelque chose : Le soda piquait. Elle mit ses mains devant son visage et se frotta fort les yeux. C'était vraiment douloureux. Pendant ces quelques précieuses secondes, Miles sauta par-dessus le comptoir et partit en courant suivi par Silver. La rousse prit une courte minute pour ouvrir de nouveau les yeux. Lorsqu'elle put voir que sa cible avait déserté, elle sortit rapidement. Miles Matheson et sa brunasse avaient disparu.


	2. Chapitre 2: Le camp rebelle

Je vous présente le Chapitre 2 de ma fiction sur Revolution. Comme toujours, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf les trois que j'ai cités au début. :3 En espérant que ma fiction vous plaise ! . Laissez vos reviews s'il vous plait.

Chapitre 2 : Le camp rebelle. 

« Mais à quoi as-tu pensé ?! »  
Voilà une demi-heure qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés et que Miles répétait cette question. Le plus drôle, c'est qu'il gardait exactement la même détermination à chaque fois. La brune, auparavant amusée, commençait à en être lassée.  
« Je vous ai dit que j'avais besoin de vous. Mort, vous ne me servez à rien, répondit-elle enfin.  
- Tu viens de m'afficher devant un soldat de la milice ! Tu crois vraiment que je veux t'aider ? S'énerva Miles.  
- Elle allait tirer ! » Répliqua-t-elle.

Miles grommela. Elle n'avait pas tort. Mais la milice… La milice, bon sang ! Il avait besoin de tout sauf ça ! Enfin, maintenant que c'était fait.  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux mon aide ? s'enquit-il.  
- Je veux tuer Sebastian Monroe, articula la brune, froidement.

Donc, ils s'étaient enfuis. On lui avait toujours dit que Matheson était seul. Apparemment on s'était trompé. Maintenant, elle allait devoir trouver des informations sur cette emmerdeuse de… Silver ? Le Général allait être en rogne… Elle craignait de retourner au cœur de la République. Elle se contenterait de lui faire transmettre une lettre. Cela la protègera de la fureur froide de Monroe. Parce que s'il y avait une chose qu'elle craignait sur cette Terre, c'était bien la rage immuable de son Général. En effet, le Général Monroe contenait, en lui, une extrême violence. La milicienne Abbygail Stenson balaya ses pensées d'un geste de la main. Elle devait trouver Miles.  
« Capitaine Baker, il s'est enfui. » annonçait-elle en saluant son capitaine.  
Il fit une moue d'agacement et sourit brièvement.  
« C'est tout Miles ça… » Soupirait-il en grattant l'arrière de sa tête.  
Jérémy Baker soupira à nouveau. Il le rattraperait sûrement. Il demanda à sa subordonnée dans quelle direction Matheson avait pris la fuite. Le Sud donc… Quelle plaie. Les voilà repartis dans une chasse à l'homme. Si seulement il y avait une belle récompense à la clé. Mais connaissant le Général… Baker n'avait pas grand espoir. Il remonta sur son cheval marron et se remit en route. Abbygail suivit le groupe à pied.

Miles pense longtemps à quoi répondre à Silver. Ce ne fut que le soir, au coin du feu que les mots sortirent d'eux-mêmes.

« Tu es sérieuse ? S'enquit-il,

- Oui, j'ai jamais mangé de lapin, dit-elle en faisant cuire un morceau de viande.

- Non, je veux dire…Ecoute gamine, Monroe, s'il le veut, il t'a en une bouchée.

Tu comprends ? Tu es toute seule. Il a une armée. Soupira-t-il. Désolé, mais, trouves toi une occupation moins kamikaze, ok gamine ?

- J'ai un nom ! Ne m'appelez pas gamine ! Je me fiche de combien ils sont. Je veux la tête de Monroe ! Grognait-elle.

- Ok, ok… Silver ? C'est ça ton nom ? Interrogea Miles.

- …Jillian Redfield… marmonait-elle.

- Redfield… Tu … es la sœur de Chris ? » Demandait-il.  
Elle leva la tête et le regarda avec rage.  
« Apparemment oui… » Déduit-il.

« Capitaine. Puis-je vous poser une question ? Demanda Abbygail en s'asseyant au pied d'un arbre.  
- Je t'écoute Stenson, répondit Baker en baillant.  
- Le Général Monroe et vous… Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? Bégayait-elle.  
- Disons 6 mois après le black-out, répliqua-t-il.  
- Tant de temps ? S'enquit-elle, impressionnée.  
- Ouais. Faut dire que j'ai eu de la chance, sourit le Capitaine en regardant le feu crépiter.  
- De la chance ? Demanda Stenson. Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne suis pas sûr que l'on soit assez proches pour ce genre de confessions, Stenson, conclût le Capitaine Baker.  
- Je… Je vous demande pardon. »  
Sur ces mots, elle but un peu d'eau et s'allongea.  
« Bonne nuit, Stenson. » Souffla le Capitaine, doucement.  
Elle eût un doux sourire qu'il ne perçut pas.

Au lever du jour, Miles fut réveillé par une odeur appétissante. Il papillonna doucement des yeux.  
« Du chocolat ? S'enquit-il avec surprise.  
- Bonjour Miles. » Entendit-il derrière lui.  
Jill faisait fondre du chocolat qu'elle remuait doucement avec une cuillère en bois. Du chocolat. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'en avait pas goûté. Elle sourit en voyant les yeux pétillants de Miles.  
« Allez, levez-vous, fainéant ! » S'exclama-t-elle.  
Il eût un sourire en se redressant et s'approcha. Pour une fois qu'une journée commençait bien.

Pour Stenson, la journée ne commençait pas aussi joyeusement. Notamment à cause de son doux et tendre réveil lorsque le Capitaine eût l'idée de vider sa gourde sur son visage. L'eau était glacée. Ce fût malgré elle qu'elle lâcha une insulte à son tortionnaire de la matinée.  
« Espèce de fils de pute ! S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant.  
- Bonjour, Stenson, annonça le Capitaine, froidement.  
- C… Capitaine, je… Bégayait-elle en essayant de s'excuser.  
- Debout. » Répliqua-t-il seulement.  
Elle ne tarda pas à se lever et à préparer ses affaires, la honte lui broyait l'estomac. En voyant que la troupe s'était déjà mise en route, la milicienne courut pour retrouver sa place à droite du Capitaine. Elle avait l'habitude que le Capitaine partage avec elle des commentaires cinglants à propos de toutes sortes de choses qu'il voyait. Mais ce matin là, il était dans un calme ennuyant. La journée allait être longue.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que je pourrais t'aider ? demanda Miles, intrigué.

- Tu es Miles Matheson. Tu crois que ton « petit » tour dans la Milice m'est inconnu ?

- Oh … Alors tu sais qui je suis et tu es prête à me faire confiance ? s'enquit-il.

- Qui a dit que je te faisais confiance ? répliqua Jill. Je veux juste me servir de toi.

- Au moins c'est clair … soupira-t-il. Bien … On va aller vers le Sud. Il y a un camp là-bas.

- Un camp ? interrogea Silver.

- Un camp rebelle … Allez, prépare toi, annonça Miles »

Jill éteignit le feu et replia ses affaires. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se demanda comment Miles pouvait se repérer dans une forêt aussi vaste. Il devait avoir une boussole integrée ..

Ce ne fut qu'à l'heure de midi que Baker daigna ouvrir la bouche pour annoncer une information des plus importantes :

« J'ai faim » dit il simplement en arrêtant son cheval.

Abby soupira de soulagement, le Capitaine ne lui en voulait pas tant que ça. Dans quelques secondes, il lui demanderait sûrement d'aller lui chasser une biche.

« Va me chercher une biche, Slayer » ordonna-t-il.

La milcienne perdit rapidement le sourire en voyant l'interpellé partir.

« Sauf votre respect, Capitaine, j'ai toujours été à la chasse pour vous. s'intriga-t-elle.

- Tu contestes mes ordres, Stenson ? s'enquit il en descendant du cheval.

- Non, bien sûre que non mais … expliquait-elle.

- Bien. Alors cette conversation est terminée. »annonça-t-il comme un ordre.

Abbygail grogna de frustration. Le Capitaine lui en voulait. Combien de temps cela allait-il durer ?

« Nous y voilà » annonça Miles en posant le pied dans un village plus ou moins accueillant.

Jill regarda les alentours, les gens qui habitaient ici lui semblaient normaux. Mais il s'agissait apparemment de rebelles. Une blonde s'approcha alors des deux voyageurs.

« Que fais tu ici Miles ? Interrogea-t-elle, directement.

- Je cherche Nora, répondit Miles avec lassitude. Tu l'as vu ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Continuait-elle.

- Tu ne veux pas juste me répondre ? S'enquit il. J'ai besoin d'elle.

- Si tu la cherches, je viens avec toi, annonça la blonde.

- Ah oui ? Peu importe, une personne de plus ne sera pas de trop, conclut-il. Content de te compter dans l'équipe, Lyra » dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Alors qu'ils s'étaient remis en marche, après avoir déguster une biche ridiculement petite, les miliciens croisèrent la route d'un homme que le Capitaine Baker crut bon d'interroger. Il avait le don de mener des interrogatoires avec un cynisme et un sadisme fou. La question était simple : « Où est le camp rebelle ? ». Mais l'homme était têtu, bien qu'en pleurs. Jeremy avait conscience qu'il ne tarderait pas à craquer. Stenson aimait le regarder interroger des gens. Il leur laissait toujours un peu d'espoir, pourtant, les interrogatoires finissaient toujours de la même façon : une balle en plein milieu de crâne.

Cet homme allait finir comme les autres. Ca devait être le moment qu'Abby préférait. Non pas parce que la personne mourrait, mais parce qu'elle voyait ses yeux passer de l'espoir à la compréhension en une fraction de seconde. La compréhension qu'il s'agissait de sa dernière conversation. Jeremy était vraiment incroyable. Ce qui était incroyable aussi c'était la manière qu'il avait de la snober depuis le début de la journée …


End file.
